


[vore] Spot Goes Fishing

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Gen, Non-fatal vore, Vore, definitely a very serious fic would i lie, mermaid au, merskeletons, merskels are serious business, safe vore, seems fatal, skelefish, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: or, Just Take Flax Seed Oil, Stars AboveSpot goes fishing and catches some skelefish. Note the warnings in tags.





	[vore] Spot Goes Fishing

The merskeletons were generally too smart to get caught by a baited hook, but Blue was sometimes a bit impulsive.

“Blue, no!” Stretch swam after him too late.

Papyrus swam over to comfort the other skeleton.

“He’s gone…” Stretch floated listlessly.

“He’s not gone, he’s just…up there!”

Both skelefish looked up at the surface where Blue had disappeared. “There’s no way to get up there, and…”

“Yes there is!” Papyrus insisted even though he had no idea how to do it. “There must—”

The hook reappeared with a plop, flashing in the light despite being mostly hidden by fresh bait.

“See?” said Papyrus triumphantly.

“Papyrus, no.”

But Papyrus was already swimming purposefully up to the hook.

***

“Edge? Not you too?”

Edge righted himself and crossed his arms, looking away.

“This is all my fault!” Blue was inconsolable.

Stretch, Sans and Papyrus tried to console him anyway, and even Red and Edge had the wherewithal not to agree with him out loud.

“Don’t cry, Blue. It could be a lot worse. At least we’ve got all this water.” Papyrus was especially optimistic.

 _All this water_ was a now-rather-crowded bucket.

“And I’ve never seen the land from this high up before,” Papyrus continued. “And nobody’s been eaten.”

“Not yet,” qualified Red. Everyone said that was what happened to fish that were taken from the water. But there were no first-hand accounts—how would you survive to tell about it? And there were conflicting stories about being kept in big tanks.

Stretch glared at him. Blue cried harder.

The bucket jostled and lifted up; they could see a light brown, furry hand grasping the handle above them, but not much else of their captor.

“Wow, now we’re even higher!” Papyrus remained optimistic.

Red and Edge grabbed onto the edges of the bucket to avoid being jostled against the walls, as the bucket continued to move. The rest stayed clung together around Blue in the center.

***

Spot knocked on the door. A purple wolf answered.

“I brought snacks,” he said.

***

When the bucket was set down, they got a better look at their captor, a brown rabbit with a dark spot over his left eye, and his companion, a purple but otherwise rather nondescript wolf. The animals sat on either side of the bucket, on some surface the skelefish couldn’t see from this angle—not that it would have helped; land-dwellers had all kinds of strange objects whose uses weren’t readily apparent even if they somehow ended up in the water for fish to examine.

The two animals looked down into the bucket, and the skeletons returned their gazes with varying degrees of nerves or defiance, all clustered together in the middle; when the motion stopped, Red and Edge and been pulled in by their companions. Then the rabbit reached in and plucked Red from the edge of the group. Sans tried to hold onto him but his phalanges slipped, and Red was too startled to grab onto him in return.

The rabbit lifted Red high in the air. Red got over his initial shock and struggled to escape, but ended up dangling from his tail, pinched between the bunny’s fingers.

The rabbit opened his jaws.

“NO!” Blue surged out of the water, as if he could jump high enough to reach Red.

Red was too preoccupied staring down into the rabbit’s maw to notice anything going on in the bucket.

The other skelefish watched as the rabbit dropped Red in, closed his jaws, and swallowed. Sans didn’t want to believe it, but they’d all seen it clearly. He reached out for Blue to comfort him, but what he intended to be a hug ended up as just brushing his hands against the other skel’s arms.

Before he had recovered from his shock, the wolf scooped Blue out of the water. Sans reached for a better grip on him, but she was too fast, and he only collided with Stretch, who’d made the same attempt.

The wolf popped Blue into her mouth quickly, slurping up his tail and swallowing him before he could react.

***

“Mmm. Omega-3s.” The wolf smiled appreciatively.

“A wolf must keep her coat shiny after all.” Spot nodded sagely.

“Well, not that I’ll actually benefit from them.” The wolf grinned.

“Such a softy.” The rabbit shook his head in solemn disapproval. “Fish are food, not friends. Are you gonna keep it in an aquarium?” He poked at her stomach to indicate the skelefish she’d eaten.

“You’re just mean.” The wolf punched him in the arm. “Digesting innocent fishies.”

“Hey! A rabbit’s gotta eat, you know.”

“You know perfectly well I bought a carrot cake for today.”

“A rabbit’s gotta eat more than just desserts. Did you know that carrots are actually—”

***

Stretch and Papyrus were the best at understanding the land-dwellers’ speech, but Stretch was too distraught to pay much attention until Papyrus elbowed him.

“Did you hear that? Blue is still alive! Or else why would he be in an aquarium?”

“Wha—?” Stretch looked at him vaguely, but a hint of hope crept into his expression.

Papyrus shushed him so he could hear the continuation of the larger animals’ conversation. It alarmed him. He glanced guiltily at Edge and then focused on Sans and Stretch. “The brown one is…not so good…best avoided if at all possible.”

“You’re saying—we should go for the purple one?” Implausible as it might have seemed, the possibility that Blue would be okay was enough for Stretch to stay level-headed.

Papyrus nodded firmly. “The purple dog seems much safer.”

Sans couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re saying that if we’re gonna be eaten, we should try and get eaten by that one rather than the other?” The whole situation seemed ridiculously hopeless, and hopelessly ridiculous. “I dunno if I’m really fond of any plan that involves deliberately getting eaten.”

“It’s better than—” said Stretch, interrupted as the rabbit reached down and grabbed him.

“Stretch!” Papyrus called in dismay.

Edge was faster to act. He launched himself at the furry hand before it got out of range, clawing and biting, latching onto the thumb and thrashing his tail, trying to force it to drop Stretch.

It worked. Stretch dropped back into the bucket with a splash. The rabbit chuckled, lifting Edge up, holding his other hand ready in case Edge tried to drop back into the water.

“Looks like someone wants to go next,” the rabbit said.

Edge looked stoically back down at the other skelefish watching in shock, then turned to face his enemy before he was dropped into the gaping maw. They couldn’t see how he was fighting back but they saw the rabbit wince before he gulped.

“Feisty,” he commented to the wolf, seeming nevertheless satisfied.

The wolf reached into the bucket for her next fish, but hesitated in her choice, her paw hovering for a moment over each one in turn.

“Stretch, try to get chosen,” Papyrus urged.

“But—”

“Edge saved you. I don’t want that to be in vain.”

“But then what—”

Sans moved closer with a swish of his tail. “Yeah, you should go. It’ll work out somehow.” He gave Stretch a little push toward the wolf’s paw.

Papyrus gave him an odd glance but joined in trying to steer Stretch toward the wolf.

“Look at that,” said the rabbit. “They’re trying to get you to eat that one first.” He laughed. “What little backstabbers. Not like it’ll change anything for them.”

“Maybe they know I’m nicer than you,” said the wolf, obligingly scooping Stretch up from the water.

Stretch hung limply from her hand, and closed his eyes when she dangled him over her open jaws. The remaining two skelefish watched anxiously as she gulped him down, slower than she had Blue, savoring him more. They were operating on the assumption that he’d be safe, but it required a lot of suspension of disbelief.

“I don’t think they’re that smart,” said the rabbit. He licked his lips, looking back and forth between the two fish.

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other in horror as the reality of their situation sank in. Sans didn’t want to put it in words, but they probably didn’t have much time. “I think…they’re taking turns…” He took Papyrus’s arm and pushed him farther away from the rabbit.

“Sans! What are you doing?” Papyrus immediately pushed Sans behind him, protectively.

“I’m not gonna let him take you.” Sans tried to pull Papyrus farther away again, but Papyrus resisted.

“I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself!”

“Papyrus, please!”

It devolved into a sort of wrestling match against the far side of the bucket. Papyrus was stronger, but he had to hold back a little in consideration of Sans being smaller and more fragile. Still, it ended with Sans pinned against the wall of the bucket, sobbing in frustration.

“Look at the little traitors fighting over who should go next,” said the rabbit.

“Let me have next pick,” said the wolf.

“Sure.” The rabbit shrugged, and the wolf reached into the bucket.

Sans tried to push Papyrus toward the purple hand, but Papyrus grabbed onto him tight, phalanges tangling with his ribs. Sans reciprocated, clinging to the larger skelefish.

The wolf picked up Papyrus by the tail, and Sans went with him, both dangling upside down.

“Aww, they’re stuck together,” said the wolf. “Are you sure this is two fish and not one?”

“You just want them both for yourself,” the rabbit accused.

“Papyrus, you gotta let go,” Sans hissed. Safety—or relative safety—was so close, and Sans couldn’t stand the thought of messing it up for him.

Papyrus squeezed tighter. Sans found he couldn’t stand to let go himself, either, so he wrapped his tail as best he could around Papyrus, so that it wouldn’t flop around and destabilize him.

“They don’t want to be separated.” The wolf held them up for a better look.

“They don’t wanna be eaten either, but they’re gonna be anyway,” countered the rabbit.

“Life isn’t fair.” The wolf opened wide, stretching out her tongue. The skeletons squeezed their eyes shut in anticipation.

“You’re not fair,” humphed the rabbit. “After I went to the trouble of catching an even number.”

The wolf paused. “You can have my half of the carrot cake.”

“Okay, fine.”

The wolf again lifted the skeletons above her outstretched tongue, and let go.

***

“What ever happened to your skelefish? Decide you needed those omega-3s after all?”

“No, I just don’t have an aquarium big enough for all of them. And they don’t like being split up. I gave them to the museum.”

***

“You’re some lucky fish.” Spot dropped the two red fish into the tank with the others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sort-of crossover with the worst Animal Crossing AU ever, inspired by a time when I was releasing a ton of low-price fish and thinking I’d rather eat them but also they’d have to be merfolk :3
> 
> Also blame this anon:  
> Anonymous said to nom-the-skel:  
> June 1st 2017, 12:24:00 pm  
> when you get this write a short story about you, your sona, or your oc; then ask a friend the same thing


End file.
